paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Colourlight and the Nighttime Blackout
AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission This is written by SistersShiraandSkye Thanks to Gale for helping me out with the idea for his story Characters 1) Colourlight (debut) 2) Original 6 pups 3) Ryder 4) Shira 5) Primrose 6) Colourlight's owner(s) Summary When Colourlight and his owners are decorating a Christmas tree at night they cause a blackout but it's only at their house and they can't see anything can they find the paw patrol? And will they be able to finish decorating their tree? Also will the paw patrol be able to help them get their power back on? Story *One cool crisp night before Christmas Day everyone in Adventure Bay was decorating their tree including the paw patrol* Skye: I'm so excited for Santa to come Chase: me two Skye hehehe especially since we are dating Skye: hehe yep Shira: you two really are adorable Skye & Chase: thanks Shira Shira: you're welcome Zuma: Santa is awesome do you think he'll need our help again tonight? Ryder: I don't know Zuma ever since the accident he's been fine because there's been no snow storms on Christmas Eve Zuma: twue Rocky: hehehe yep although that year was so awesome Marshall: yeah we got to ride in his sleigh that year Rubble: oh yeah *with that they continue decorating the tree* *meanwhile at one house* ???: how's the tree look? Son: Colourlight it's fine Dad: yeah it's perfect Mom: yeah Colourlight: please may I add these extra lights? Son: I don't know Colourlight Dad: yeah it could cause a blackout Mom: he's right Colourlight: please (gives them the puppy dog eyes) Mom, Dad & Son: *sigh* okay Colourlight go right ahead Colourlight: yay! (Puts the extra strands of lights on the tree) there now it's perfect Son: actually dad Colourlight is right Dad: yeah *suddenly the power in their house goes out* Mom: oh great a blackout Colourlight: oops well I should've listened to you about the blackout but I don't care I love Christmas lights and they all need to stay on the tree Son: hehehe oh Colourlight but we need help Dad: hmmm I heard about the paw patrol they can help us fix the power also I can't find our flashlights in this mess so we're stuck in the pitch black Mom: good idea hon let's find the paw patrol Son: yeah Colourlight: I'll go find them my lights around my neck and ankles don't go out Son: oh yeah you made a way for them to stay on forever Colourlight: yeah so I'll go and find them Dad: okay Colourlight but hurry Mom: yeah if we can't get our power back Santa may not come here due to he may not be able to find us in all this darkness Colourlight: you got it I'll be back as soon as possible (runs out the door) *meanwhile at the lookout* Rubble: I'm so excited for tomorrow! Skye: yeah me too Shira: me too I get to spend time with my sis Skye: awwww sis (nuzzles her) Chase: awww sisterly love *Shira & Skye blushes* *soon a pup arrives at the door and knocks* Rocky: huh? Hey pups whose that? Zuma: (looks) I don't know dude Primrose: yeah also thanks for letting me stay the night pups Marshall: you're welcome Primrose Primrose: anyways let's find out Rubble: okay *they go to the door and open it* Chase: hi there Colourlight: hi Skye: may we help you? Colourlight: uh yeah my owners need the paw patrol at my house can you please help? Rocky: sure but may we ask your name? Also what is the problem? Colourlight: I'm Colourlight and well we were decorating our Christmas Tree and well I kinda caused a blackout in our home and we can't see anything since it's dark out Primrose: how'd you cause the blackout? Colourlight: I love love love Christmas lights as you can see mine around my neck and my ankles are on cause I figured out a way to make them last forever but anyways I put too many light strands on our tree and when we turned them on it caused our power to go out Zuma: oh my and vewy intewesting dude Skye: yeah Primrose: yeah those lights on you are very cool Colourlight: thanks so will you guys please help? Marshall: yeah but we need to tell Ryder as well Colourlight: okay *with that they all go to Ryder* Marshall: uh Ryder? Ryder: yes pups? Zuma: uh we have an emewgency Wyder Ryder: oh what's wrong? Also who's this? Colourlight: I'm Colourlight Ryder: nice to meet you but uh what's wrong? Chase: Ryder sir he has a blackout at his house and it's to dark for them to see anything Ryder: ok no worries we'll help you pups go get your gear Pups: okay! *with that they all get their gear on except for Colourlight then they get into position* Chase: ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: okay pups you all know what the emergency is so for this I'll need Chase you can use your light so we can see what we are doing Chase: Chase is on the case Ryder sir! Ryder: also I'll need Rocky we may need you to fix an electrical wire or something Rocky: green means go! Ryder: Colourlight you can come with me Colourlight: okay Ryder Ryder: okay paw patrol is on a roll! *the pups go down the slide and Ryder goes down the pole then they drive to Colourlight's home* Colourlight: okay we're here Ryder: okay Chase we'll need your light Chase: okay Ryder sir ruff light (his light comes out and turns on* Rocky: let's go *with that they all go inside* Colourlight: I'm home and I brought help Dad: good boy Colourlight Colourlight: thank you Ryder: okay so where's your electrical box that controls the houses power? Mom: it's downstairs in the basement Ryder: okay let's go pups Rocky & Chase: right *they go to the electrical box and open it* Ryder: hmmm (tries the switches) okay these seem okay Son: (comes downstairs) there's a circuit breaker outside in the back as well but that one is locked you need a key to open it and we can't find it Ryder: okay thank you come on pups *with that they go to the second circuit breaker* Ryder: okay Rocky we need to unlock this box Rocky: okay Ryder ruff key (a key comes out and Rocky unlocks the circuit breaker box) there you go Ryder Ryder: thanks Rocky and yep they blew a fuse here (switches the switches back into the right position) there that should do it *the family comes out* Dad, mom & son: oh thank you paw patrol Ryder: no problem guys whenever you're in trouble just Yelp for help Colourlight: yeah thanks guys also feel free to stop by our Christmas shop sometime Ryder: will do let's go pups and merry Christmas you guys Chase & Rocky: okay Ryder Colourlight: thanks again and merry Christmas to you too Ryder: thanks *they drive off and soon make it back* Shira: Ryder how'd it go? Ryder: it went well pups Primrose: that's great *All the Pups yawn* Ryder: okay pups time for bed tomorrow is Christmas Day Pups: okay Ryder *with that they all go to bed* The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox Category:ChaseandSkyerox story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story